


The Last Of Us Au

by Leo_Lupus



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: And perhaps more???, It’s rated mature for a reason, Multi, Yukio Ellie and you are around the same age, headcanon format, this is a fusion/Au of sorts with The Last Of Us, three adults but still teenagers on an adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Lupus/pseuds/Leo_Lupus
Summary: Due to circumstances, Ellie Phimister and Yashida Yukio are suddenly tasked with transferring (Y/N) (L/N) to the Fireflies in hope of a cure for the fungal plague.
Relationships: Ellie Phimister/Reader, Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies), Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies)/Reader, Yukio (Deadpool Movies)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue + Summer

Prologue

• Ellie, Yukio, and (Y/N) were born within the time period (perhaps a few years) of the apocalypse. However, (Y/N)’s mother was infected sometime before (Y/N) was born.

• Your father was able to find sanctuary with the Fireflies for both yours and his safety. It was a good few years before your father died, his dying wish to a friend (who’s the leader) was for you to be safe. His friend, Marley sent you to a military school, making sure to keep tabs on you.

• The only thing you have left of your parents is a cassette player and a few of their mixed tapes. Batteries are scarce, so you only listens to them when you’re overwhelmed to calm yourself down.

• Ellie eventually end up under the care of Piotr. Under his guidance, she learned how to survive the world they were born in.

• Yukio was saved by Ichirō Yashida, who adopted her as his granddaughter. The two live outside the quarantine city that Ellie and Piotr resides in, the pair meeting up from time to time.

(20 years since the apocalypse started)

Summer

• Due to unfortunate event with a friend, both of you end up being infected. The two of you decided to turn together... Your friend turned before you did and (due to survivor guilt) you are still waiting for your turn.

• Under Piotr’s supervision, Ellie is prepping for her first smuggling mission from the leader of the Fireflies, which so happened to be escorting you.

• You didn’t make a first good impression, mostly to Ellie considering you almost knifed her if it wasn’t for Piotr stopping you. To be fair, you thought she was out to kill Marley, who was injured at the time.

• While Marley is taking Piotr to the the supplies that are promised in exchange of smuggling you, Ellie is in charged of looking after you. To say the least, Ellie isn’t happy about it (Can you blame her? You did tried to stab her) and is suspicious about what make you special that needed to smuggled out of the quarantined city.

• Later that night, Piotr returns with news that the deal was real, and that Marley is safe. The three slowly made their way out of the city. You’re excited to finally be outside. Unfortunately, they were ambushed by a couple of soldiers.

• When one of them went to scan you, you surprise attack him before Ellie tackles him. Piotr attacked the other soldier, who was too distracted with Ellie.

• The two was able to kill the soldiers while you are in shock about what just happened. Piotr went to investigate the scanner to find out that you were infected and told Ellie. Ellie is pissed off about the idea of Marley setting them up while Piotr try understand from your point of view.

• You tried explaining how you’ve been bitten weeks ago while others who are bitten turns within two days. Ellie’s calling bullshit while Piotr is unsure. Before long, the four of you are on the run from the military.

• In the end, the two escort you to the rendezvous with the Fireflies. However, it turns out the military got to them first and that Piotr was bitten during one of the fights with the infected. He convinced Ellie by comparing his and your bite mark that your immunity is the real deal.

• Piotr told her to take you to some guy named Wade while he buys you two some time to escape. You were reluctant to leave him behind, but escaped with Ellie as he took down a few soldiers before being killed.

• With Ellie in charge, the two of you travel to a town because she knows someone who could get her a vehicle.

• Once in the town, the two of you meet up with Yukio. After an interesting introduction of her checking the two of you for bites (Granted, Yukio was skeptical about you being immune, but trusts Ellie) along with you nearly beating her before Ellie stops you, Yukio gives news to Ellie that Ichirō passed away sometime ago. Fortunately, he trained her in everything she needs to know, like how to work a car for example.

• Yukio joins the two of you in the end after getting the parts needed to get a car working, mostly because her and Ellie have history together... making you feel like the third-wheel of the road trip.

• To say the least, you and Ellie don’t get along. It’s a slow burn of becoming friends, but there’s time where you argue. Yukio, after getting to know her, is actually nice. She’s the mediator of the trio, the peacekeeper between you and Ellie.

• You spend most of the trip either sleeping or reading some comic books you found. To say the least, you hate cliffhangers; so it is now your goal to find the rest of the series. Other times, you listen to some of you parents’ music to calm down after a heated argument with Ellie.

• The drive was pretty much calm, besides the verbal fights between you and Ellie from time to time. At least until the three of you were ambushed by bandits when passing through a city.

• The three of you are on the run from these bandits within the cities. Luckily, the three of you were able to lose them. Along the way, the three of you run into two survivors. Unfortunately, the bandits have the exits to the city guarded, making it impossible to escape. However, since said bandits are after you three, they’re scattered searching for you.

• So, the plan the five of you made was to wait until night and use the darkness to your advantage to sneak pass the bandits.

• The plan was somewhat a success, but the two survivors (who got separated) left the three of you behind in the process. Well, you could’ve gone with them, but chose to stay with Ellie and Yukio.

• The three of you managed to escape the city and bandits successfully.... which involves jumping off a bridge that you initiated with Ellie and Yukio following you.

•Yukio was able to get you to shore, but not Ellie. Luckily, one of the survivors you met returns (follow by the other) and jumps in the river to save Ellie.

• An argument about the two abandoning them with Ellie almost shooting them, but after the two explain their reasoning (worries about the other safety), continued their journey together.

• The five of you make it to a suburbs, saw a few feral dogs along the way, before encountering another group of bandits.

• Your group was able to fend them off, but the gunshots attracted infected toward you. All of you were able to escape to a safe house and able to get some rest.

• You thought everyone made it out safely. The following morning, one the the survivors was infected and turned over night. The other survivor killed him before killing themselves out of guilt.

To be continued....


	2. Fall

• The journey to the Hydroelectric Dam, located in Wyoming, that Wade resides in was interesting. 

• You and Ellie, along with Yukio, slowly grew closer as friends. Yukio taught you and Ellie how to craft things while Ellie taught you how to shoot either a gun or bow & arrow. 

• Yukio has more hunting experience than Ellie, so she also teaches you and Ellie how to track prey. Ellie prefers to be a forager than a hunter, so you were the one who learns more about hunting from Yukio than Ellie. 

• The three of you made stops along the way for supplies, you try to find more comics to continue the story you’re reading. Reading those books helps you cope with what’s going on around you. 

• Ellie claims it’s a waste of time, but both her and Yukio kept their eyes out for it when searching for supplies. 

• “(Y/N), found another one of those comics you been reading.” “Awesome! Thank you! I’ll read it when I get the chance.”

• Yukio and Ellie have their own coping system, and both are willing to help out with yours. If reading helps, they’ll keep their eyes out for those books. 

• Even though you’ve been traveling for months with them, you still feel like a third wheel. Ellie and Yukio have history with each other, both know more about each other than you about them. They have a connection that you don’t have with them, and you feel like an intruder in their relationship. 

• With what little time you spend with them, you enjoyed their company. However, if what you believe the two are together, you don’t want to be in the way. 

• Ellie won’t admit it, but she cares for you as much as she cares for Yukio. The same goes with Yukio, she wishes that you weren’t reclusive from her and Ellie. 

• The three of you made it to the out skirts of the Hydroelectric Dam. There you made it to the entrance that Ellie knocks.

• The gate opens by a energetic man, who is excited to meet Ellie and Yukio again after so long. Even more so when he sees you because of how Ellie made another friend besides Yukio. 

• Yukio and Ellie went to talk with Wade privately while you go to the canteen with his wife, Vanessa. To say the least, you felt left out when the two left with Wade because whatever they’re going to talk about scares you.

• ‘Were Yukio and Ellie going to leave you here with these people?’ Is the first thought that comes to you. You won’t blame them, you feel like a burden waiting to be passed to someone else. 

• Ellie and Yukio are having a split decision when discussing with Wade about the Fireflies. Ellie wants Wade to deliver (Y/N) to the Fireflies who will then give him the supplies offered for her that he can keep and some supplies so her and Yukio could be on their way. Yukio, on the other hand, doesn’t want (Y/N) to feel abandoned and just wants supplies and the location of the Fireflies so her and Ellie could continue her (Ellie) mission.

• Wade agrees with Yukio, saying that he has a wife and a community to look after here. He even refuses to send other people, who also have family, instead when Ellie mentioned them. 

• Before an argument could start, the hydroelectric plant is under attack by bandits. The three, along with other people from the company, fought their way through the bandits towards you and Vanessa. 

• They were able to get to you and Vanessa, Wade went to check on his wife while Yukio and Ellie check on you. You were rambling about what happened, how Vanessa and you fend off a couple of bandits by the time they got to the both of you. 

• Yukio and Ellie don’t care about that, all they care about was if you got hurt and that you were ok. Wade sees the three of you and considers about Ellie’s offer, mostly to help you out; but first he have to talk to his wife about it. 

• You see Wade and Vanessa arguing while Yukio gave Ellie the cold shoulder, refusing to talk to her. You asked what they (Wade and Vanessa) were talking about, if it was about you. Ellie replied that they (as in her, Yukio and you) would talk about it later before Yukio could reply. Ellie stops you before you could ask again. 

• As you walk away, you came to a conclusion that the two don’t want you around anymore. So, you head towards the stables where the horses are. 

• Once she agrees, Vanessa head towards Ellie and threaten her that if anything happens to Wade, it’ll be on her (Ellie) hands before walking away. Wade tried to say that she agrees with him and that he will be taking (Y/N) to the Fireflies. Ellie mentions how she needs to talk to you first before her and Yukio head out.

• Not a moment before they went on their separate ways, Wade gets a call from his radio that you stole a horse and rode off. This prompts him, and Ellie to go after you, Yukio staying behind to help with the wounded.

• They found the horse you stole at a ranch not far away and entered the house. Wade kept watch to make sure no bandits catch them by surprise while Ellie search the house for you. 

• Ellie finds you first, the conversation about her leaving with Yukio and that Wade will take you to the Fireflies starts. You ask about what will happen if you refused. 

• Ellie talks about how you endangering yourself by running off was stupid. You mentioned how both of you were disappointed with each other and that you want her to admit that she wanted to get rid of you all this time. 

• Ellie denies that, saying that you would be safer with Wade than you are with her and Yukio. You countered that by asking what is she, that you will end up like the other survivors that they met? You can take care of yourself and that you can’t get infected. 

• Ellie says that the three of you had closed calls and even though you said that you all are doing alright so far, Ellie claims that you will do better by being with Wade than you are with her and Yukio. You refused that logic, saying that the whole “being safer with someone else” is bullshit and that you’ll be even more scared than you are now. 

• You come out saying that the people you love are either dead or left you, all except for her and Yukio. Before anything else could be said, Wade interferes to warns you two about the bandits. 

• In the end, the three of you came out victorious, kicking ass and taking names. As the three of you head back towards the hydroelectric plant, Ellie thought about the conversation she had with you. Making up her mind, she asked Wade where the Fireflies Lab is. He answers that it was in the University of Eastern Colorado.

• She then asked if he has small wagon and if she could borrow a horse for it. Both you and Wade were confused as he answered “yes”. She then said that it was settled and that she’ll pick up Yukio while you and Wade go set up the wagon before you, her, and Yukio be on your merry way towards the lab. 

• Wade comes to the conclusion that her and Yukio would be taking you to the Fireflies instead of him. He asked Ellie if she was sure about it and she confirms it, saying that he should stay with his wife instead. 

• While you and Wade set up a wagon with a few supplies (along with you apologizing about stealing a horse), Ellie went to check on Yukio about how the three of you taking a trip together. Yukio asked about the change of heart and Ellie told her about the conversation she had with you. 

• Wade gives the three of you a map on how to get there and wishes you all luck to make it there safely. With final goodbyes, you, Ellie and Yukio made your way towards Colorado. 

• The carriage was small enough for a draft horse to pull, but big enough to carry the three of you plus a few new supplies. Along the way, the three of you talk while keeping an eye out for bandits. 

• You told Yukio, like you told Ellie, that you really cared for the two, that they were the only people who stayed with you the longest while others left you, even after the near abandonment. Ellie comes out to you that the reason she wanted you to travel with Wade was because she didn’t trust herself to look after you, that she was afraid that one of the close calls would end with either you or Yukio being killed. 

• You never seen this side of Ellie before, the soft side as opposed to her tough persona you’ve known for all these months since you traveled with her. She’s concerned about the system the three of you have at surviving, these close calls. You guessed that the system she has with Yukio was different, one with no close calls.

• Deciding to lighten up the mood, you unplug the headset from your cassette player and played one of your parents’ mixed tapes. You set it to the volume where the three of you could hear it and sing to it. You don’t care about the batteries, you cared about making Ellie happy. 

• To say the least, you never done this before, singing out loud to an audience of two. Half way through the song, you stopped believing they prefer to listen to the song than you singing; but the two encourage you, saying that your voice is beautiful to listen to.

• So for the rest of the journey to the university, you sang to the songs that played until the battery ran out, but you don’t care because it was lighten up the mood. 

• The University was deserted besides the infected that were there. The three of you searched for clues to find any whereabouts of where the Fireflies, hopefully, relocated to. Which you did from a tape recorder you’ve found that after a few fast forwards, the three of you found out that the Fireflies have relocated in Salt Lake City. 

• Yukio noticed some lights out in the distance, but before either of you could react, a bullet went through the window and hit Yukio in the shoulder. 

• As Yukio fell to the floor clutching her shoulder in pain, you and Ellie duck for cover as another bullet cuts through the window. 

• Both of you crawled towards Yukio to check her wound. It looks bad, but considering how the blood is flowing instead of squirting out shows that the bullet didn’t hit an artery. However, there is a chance that the bullet could have cause a fracture towards the bone. 

• With what little medical training you have from military school, you immediately use the last of your supplies to help Yukio. After stopping the bleeding and dressing up the wound, you gently help Yukio to stand up after checking to see if she would be able to. 

• As the three of you made your way to the exit, Ellie went ahead to clear out the bad guys as you lagged behind to protect and help Yukio. Sadly, the three of your luck ran out the moment Ellie was ambushed by a survivor and pushed against the railing that eventually break, causing the two to fall. 

• The moment you and Yukio made your way down to Ellie, both of you noticed her being impaled through the stomach by a loose rebar. Before anything could be done, more survivors came through the door that Ellie took a couple of them down as you killed the rest. 

•You helped Ellie to her feet after she told you to help her get up from the rebar. Afterwards, you wanted to use what little supplies you have left to patch her up, but she refuses as she told you and Yukio to get to the horse. 

• This time, Yukio lagged behind to help Ellie while you take care of the survivors. Ellie and Yukio tried to help, but with the conditions they are in, the only thing they can do is help each other while you protect them. 

• The three of you were able to get to the wagon just as a survivor was attempting to steal the horse. You shot him before helping Yukio and Ellie up to the back of the wagon before getting up front and start steering the horse away from the college. 

• To say the least, both you and Yukio checked on Ellie, trying to keep her to talking as you steer the horse in search for a safe place to lie low for a bit. All you could think about was finding a safe place, find supplies, and patch up Ellie’s wound before going out searching for more supplies to make sure both Yukio’s and Ellie’s wound don’t get infected. 

• Snow started falling as you kept your focus on the road... At least until you started hearing Yukio yelling at Ellie to wake up. You stopped the horse for a moment before turning around to see Yukio gently shaking Ellie, who was leaning against the side of the with her eyes closed, to wake up.

To be continued...


	3. Winter

• You were able to find refuge in one of the stores in an abandoned mall. As soon as you were able to help Ellie inside and on to a mattress while Yukio lead Callus the Horse in, you started searching for anything to stop the bleeding for Ellie’s wound. You were able to find duct tape in one of the drawers and used one of your clean shirts to cover Ellie’s wound while using the duct tape to hold it, buying you some time to search for a medical kit. 

• You told Yukio to stay and watch over Ellie and told Callus to watch over the two while you’re gone. You closed the garage gate to the store and locked it before you started your search for supplies in the mall. 

• Just when you started to lose hope, you spotted a military helicopter that crashed as you entered the center of the mall. As you made a cautious effort to get into the helicopter, you came out victorious with medical supplies needed to save Ellie.

• On your way back to the store Ellie, Yukio, and Callus resides in, you run into some more survivors from the college that attacked you. Using your wits, you lured some infected towards the group to take each other out before taking care of the ones who survive.

• When you got to the store, you notice how there’s more survivors, on of them trying to break open the lock you put on the garage gate. You took care of them, but before you could open the garage, more survivors came.

• Being pissed off about this, you initiate a shoot out with them. The gunshots attracted some infected, so not only do you have to deal with the survivors, but with the infected as well. 

• While all this was happening, Yukio became concerned for your well being. Out of instinct to help, she tried to open the garage door with her good arm, but couldn’t for it was locked by you on the other side. So, here she was pacing back and forth wonder if you survived or not as the gunshots slowly ceased. 

• There were only silent as she waited to hear anything from the other side. Just when she’s about to assumed the worst, she faintly hear you threatening out loud to not surprise you or else you’ll kill them just like you did with their friends. 

• The moment you unlock and open the garage door, Yukio immediately hugs you. You’re shocked at first before you quickly return the hug before making your way towards Ellie. You’ve stitched a wound before, not as bad as Ellie’s, but you sure know what you are doing. 

• As you finished stitching up Ellie, you told Yukio what happened and that the three (four if you like to add Callus the Horse) need to move as soon a possible. 

• Once done, you made a makeshift sled for Ellie to lay on, help Yukio get on Callus before joining her, then made your way to find a hideout to survive winter. 

• You were able to find a neighborhood in a Lakeside Resort and seek refugee in one of the houses. You started a routine for yourself: go out, search for supplies or hunt for food, return with said supplies/food, redress Yukio’s and Ellie’s bandages, sleep, and wake up to start said routine over again. 

• It’s a routine you stuck with for weeks; and throughout the time Ellie remains unconscious, you and Yukio snuggle against her to keep her and each other warm throughout the cold night. 

• For weeks, all you focused on was keeping the four of you alive. You rarely talked to Yukio, the only time you do is during the nights before you fall asleep. To say the least, Yukio feels like you’re drifting away again, just like before. 

• One day, you were able to catch a rabbit and a deer... well, you injured a deer before you tracked it down as it was slowly dying. You found the deer collapsed near a barn next to an old coal mine. 

• As you approach the deer, you heard footsteps that weren’t your own and immediately draw your bow and arrow towards the sound. You order those who were hiding to come out. 

• Two men come out, both showing their hands to show they are unarmed and said they just want to talk. You cut to the chase and asked what they want. One of them introduced himself as David and his friend, James. 

• He mentions how they’re with a large group with women and children who needs food. You told them how you’re also have a group who needs to be fed as well.

• David offers to trade any supplies in exchanges for some of the meat. You asked if they have any medicine and will give the whole deer if they bring antibiotics. David said that they do and offered you to follow them. 

• You shot that offer down, saying that he stays and that James go get the medicine. He must return with the medicine alone or else you’ll kill him. 

• With that decided, James left to get the medicine while you and David wait for him to return. Being the paranoid person you are, you ordered David to give you his rifle, which he complied. He suggests you wait in shelter away from the cold. You agreed and told him to bring the deer. 

• David tried to get to know you, but you refused to give him any information about you. Before long, the two of you were ambushed by infected and David revealed he has another gun on him to kill the clicker that was about to attack you. He apologize for that before the two of you fought off the infected. 

• The two of you were able to fend off the infected, David making a comment about how the two of you made a great team while you told him it was just luck; but he says that there’s no such thing as luck and that he believes everything happens for a reason. 

• He then tells you about how a few weeks back he sent a group of men to search for food in a nearby town... only a few of them came back saying how the men were slaughtered by a trio of teenagers; but the craziest thing is that only one of the teenagers took on the ones that went after them. 

• You noticed how this story is similar to what happened to you a few weeks back. You immediately aim the rifle at David, who remains calm and told you it’s not your fault, that you’re just kids. He then order James to lower his gun, which caused you to point the rifle at James. 

• James did not want to let you go considering how you kill (in self defense!) his people. David again ordered him to lower the gun and give you the medicine. James mentions how the others won’t be happy and David said he’ll worried about it. You picked up the antibiotic and before you left, David says you won’t survive that long, but that he can protect you. You disagreed and quickly made your way to Callus. 

• You made it back to the house you reside in, and brought Callus inside the the garage before making your way to the basement. Yukio’s glad to see that you made it back safely and gave you the news that Ellie’s still alive. You gave her the news that your were able to get little food, but was able to get some antibiotics for her and Ellie. 

• Yukio was glad to hear that, but wonders where you got them from. You told her it doesn’t matter right now as you prepare a dose for her before injecting it to her shoulder. To say the least, Yukio’s shoulder was able to heal to the point to where she’s able to move it with slight pain. 

• You then did the same for Ellie. You gently moved her hand from her stomach and moved her shirt up just enough to reveal the stitches on her stomach. Ellie flinched as you inject the antibiotics to the wound, which you apologize and said it over as you lowered her shirt and cover her with a comforter. 

• Both you and Yukio snuggle against Ellie, and as much as Yukio wants to question where you got the medicine, you were tired from today’s event.

• The following morning, you and Yukio woke up to voice outside. You immediately got up and check outside to see a few of David’s men out in the street. You cursed, saying that you’ve been tracked before telling Yukio that you’re going to lead them away. 

• Yukio wanted to argue with you, but you said that’s there’s not much time. You told her to stay with Ellie to protect her and that you promise to come back. 

• You took Callus and rode into the neighborhood hoping to get their attention. However, you were taken by surprise when one of the men snuck and grabbed a hold of you. You were able to kick him off before making your escape, catching the men attention and leading them away from the house Yukio and Ellie were in. 

• Yukio could hear the sounds of gunfire and you shouting at them to come after you. She so badly wanted to go out there and start shooting back, but can for it will draw attention towards her and Ellie, something that you are trying to get away from them. 

• You weren’t able to get that far as they shot Callus, killing him as you to fell down the hill. There’s no time to mourn for him as you quickly made your way towards the cabin. 

• While taking out men along the way, you heard how David wanted you alive, but the others want revenge for what you did back at the university and mall. You made it to an inn and just as you were about to leave, David showed up behind you and start choking you, forcing you to fall unconscious. 

• You woke up sometime later, locked up in a cell. You then heard the sound of chopping and looked outside your cell to see James butchering something. You then noticed him slide off a severed arm off the table and onto the floor next to other arms. 

• You’re shocked, almost disgusted about the fact that this man is cutting up another human being. He turned around when he noticed a sound from you before scoffing at you as he leaves the room. You then tried to forcefully open the gate despite it be chained and locked. 

• David then showed up into the room, causing you to back away from the gate. He gave you some food, promised that it was just deer meat when you asked if there was human meat along side. 

• You ate it as David talked, mentioning about the number of men you and your friends killed. You told him that they didn’t give you much of a choice while he respond if you think they have a choice.

• He then started comparing his group with yours: how both of you kill to survive, how the both of you have to take care of your own by any means necessary. 

• You don’t like how he’s comparing your group with his, so you change the subject by asking if he’s going to cut you into little pieces. He told you that he rather not and ask for your name once more, which you refused to give. 

• He then told you how he’s been honest with you all this time, and how it’s your turn to be honest as well if he’s going to convince the others that you can turn around. He goes on about how you were someone with a heart, that your loyal, that you were... special. 

• You broke his finger the moment he put his hand on the bar before trying to grab his keys. You failed and only gotten yourself hurt as David rants about you being stupid, that you’re making it difficult to keep you alive, and how is he going to explain to the others about his broken finger. 

• You then told him your your name, so that he can tell the others how (Y/N) is the one who broken his finger. Having enough with you, he then asked about how you referred to them about cutting you into little pieces and that he’ll see you in the morning. 

• It was difficult to get any sleep that night. You can’t believe that you’re going to be killed and eaten by a bunch of cannibals, or the fact that you broke your promise to Yukio about returning later that day.

• Yukio was pacing, worried about how you have yet to return before being surprised by Ellie suddenly woke up. Ellie tried to get up, calling for both you and Yukio, who is trying to calm her down. Yukio tells her to take it easy as she told her what is going on, how you’ve been leading the survivors that followed you away from them; but you have yet to come back. 

• Despite telling her not to, Ellie went outside, followed by Yukio, in search for you. Both were worried for your safety as Ellie calls out for you before Yukio could stop her. The two ran into some of David’s men that were about to leave before they made their escape as they fire at the two. 

• Ellie and Yukio killed most of them out of anger before capturing two of them to interrogate to know where you’re at. To say the least, it wasn’t pretty as the two (Ellie and Yukio) took their anger out on them to ‘soften’ them up before asking for a location. Once they got the location of where you are taken, both Ellie and Yukio killed the two men before heading out on foot to get you. 

• You were forceful woken up by David and grabbed you to set you on a table. You bit David’s hand in retaliation before they do so. While they both hold you down, you yelled out that you were infected before David could chop your arm off and told him that he’s now infected. 

• They didn’t believe you at first when you encourage them to look at your arm. David decided to play along as he strikes his machete inches from your head before rolling up you sleeve. When he did, both him and James were shocked at your bite mark as you mock David that “Everything happens for a reason”. While they were distracted, you grabbed the machete and slash at James before ducking behind table when David tried to shoot you. 

• You made your escape as James bled to death while David shoots at you. You found and grabbed your switchblade, a gift from your once alive friend gave you, along the way. 

• There was a blizzard once you got outside, perfect to use as an advantage as you make your way through the town. You heard from the men you avoided that not only were they out to kill you, but they have to evacuate women and children as well. 

• The town you were in was like walking through a maze without getting yourself killed by David’s men. You were able to enter an abandoned restaurant, but before you could leave through the front door, David found you and locked the exit before setting it on fire. The two of you fought, trying to kill each other before eventually knocking each other out. 

• Meanwhile, no blizzard is stopping Ellie and Yukio from getting to you. Both made it to the town you were in and fought their way though as they search for you. Along the way, they found your backpack with your belongings in one of the building amongst other clothes on shelves. They grew more determined to find you when they enter the next room to see human bodies hung up like pigs in a slaughter house. 

• You woke up to a building on fire. You were weak from all the beating and near slashes from David. You spotted his discarded machete under a booth not far from you. You slowly crawl your way to it before being kicked in the stomach by David before mocking to you that there’s no shame of giving up.

• You still ignore him as you continue your way to the machete, who comments that it’s must not be your style to give up before kicking you in the stomach again onto you back. He then gets on top of you and starts chocking you. As he does, he tells you that you don’t know anything about him, how you don’t know what’s he capable of.

• You started to panic, afraid of what he’s going to do to you, afraid to die. You reached for the machete, able to grab it before slicing David off of you. You then got on top of him and started hacking at his face. 

• You did this multiple times, not caring that you’re in a burning building. You just kept hacking again and again with righteous fury. You thought you hear your name before you were pulled away from David, voices telling you to stop. 

• You tried to struggle your way out of their grasp, telling who ever is holding you to “Let go” and not to touch you. 

• When Yukio and Ellie exited the building and saw another building on fire, they both assume that you were in it; and they were right as the two see you chopping a man’s face off the moment they entered the building. Ellie immediately ran to you and grabbed you from behind to pull you away before forcing you to look at her to know that you’re safe as Yukio kneel next to the two of you. 

• And that’s where the three of you reunited with each other: in a burning building, the two hugging you in order to comfort you. It was short since the three of you need to leave the burning building, to leave the town;and the three of you did. 

• You were never the same after that. You noticed, Ellie noticed, Yukio noticed, but you refused to acknowledge it at all.

• You were no longer the person they met at the beginning of this journey: the cheerful, comic-loving person they know and love. Now you were someone who rarely speak, an empty shell of your former self, and it’s eating Yukio and Ellie apart.

• Once Ellie was well enough to travel, they tried everything to not only cheer you up, but to get you to at least talk. Making jokes, telling you that they found another one of those comics, they were even able to find some batteries for your cassette player; but none of them got a rea to out of you. 

• The only time Ellie and Yukio hear your voice is when you wake up screaming from a nightmare at night, and it’s hurts them as they tried to calm you down. You don’t even cuddle up with the two for warmth anymore, preferring to sleep alone away from physical contact, not caring if you freeze to death. 

• Ellie learned the hard way that you no longer want physical contact anymore when she places a hand on your shoulder. This causes you to flinch as a quick flashback of David appears. You quickly shrugged her hand off of your shoulder as your breathing quickens. She is shocked at your reaction as you tried to calm yourself down; but before anything could be said, you immediately grabbed your bow & arrow and left saying that you’re going out to hunt.

• You just can’t get the memories you have from the cannibals incident out of your head, the idea of what David could’ve done to you before you hacked his face with his own machete. You became more reckless, not caring what happens to you when you were endangered, and that scares the two girls you travel with.

• *Unfortunately for you, Yukio didn’t learn the same lesson Ellie did. Yukio notices that you’re waking up colder and colder every day. She can see it in the way your hands shake.

• *So, one night, after you fall asleep, she bundles you up in her arms. She’s missed holding you like this, to the point where tears well up in her eyes. She’s missed you. 

• *But, all good things must come to an end. The instant you wake up, you wrestle her away, and she’s just awake enough to see the look of utter betrayal in your eyes before they lose all emotion. 

• *You don’t move after that. At least before you were going out to hunt and gather, but now you’re frozen. It seems Yukio’s plan to warm you up had the opposite effect. 

• *“C’mon, don’t you have to pee or something?” Even Ellie tried to lighten the mood, but it’s no use. You’ve been through something worse than what life is already throwing at the three of you. You wouldn’t explain what happened before. You definitely won’t, now. 

• *Yukio breaks first. If you were even a smidgen less dissociated, you probably would’ve started crying, too, and comforting her. 

• *But you’re gone. Neither of the girls have seen anything like this. If you weren’t breathing, or blinking, they’d think you were dead. 

• *“I- I gotta go out for a little while,” Yukio announced one day. The food supply had been running low, but she’d stayed in hopes of you returning to yourself. 

• *Ellie sits with you. 

• *“You know she didn’t mean to hurt you, right?”  
“...”  
“I’m taking your silence as a yes.” 

• *“Do you plan to ever talk again? Or move? We’ll have to find a new safehouse eventually, y’know.” 

• *Being ignored by you hurts. Ellie hopes she’s never made you feel this way. She shut you out when you first met, she’d been instantly enchanted by you and that scared her to death. 

• *Now, you’re scaring her for different reasons. Very different reasons.

• She still had emotions when she shut you out. They were rarely positive ones, but emotions none the less. You don’t show any emotions, just an blank state. 

• And for the first time in a long time, she cried. She cried as she apologized to you, for failing to protect you:

• “I told you this would happen if you stayed with me! I told you I couldn’t protect you! I’M SORRY!”

• Ellie dropped her tough persona and cried. She didn’t care she was showing weakness, she lost one of the people she fell in love with; and she didn’t ceased crying, at least until she felt arms wrapped around her

• *“Ellie.”

• * It was a soft, dry whisper, but there was no one else who could’ve said it. 

• * She sobbed harder, now with relief. She missed you so fucking much. 

• * “I- I love you,” Ellie finally admitted, stumbling over her tears. “I need you.” 

• * You just rubbed her back, and she eventually felt you begin to shake with tears, too. 

• * “I love you, too,” you told her. 

• * That’s when Yukio finally made her return.

• Yukio stared as she sees you hugging Ellie as she cried. The first movement she sees from you in a long time is you hugging Ellie.

• You looked over Ellie’s shoulder to see Yukio standing at the doorway. 

• “Yukio.” You called to her as you reach out one of your arms to her, silently asking her to join. 

• And she does, she holds both you and Ellie close to her as the three of you cried.

• “I love you, Yukio. Both you and Ellie.”

• “I love you too, (Y/N).”

• * The three of you just held each other and cried for an unknown amount of time. It felt infinite and yet so short at the same time. 

• * After that, slowly but surely, things returned to normal. Well, normal under the circumstances. 

• * You haven’t told them about everything that happened yet, but you work with them to avoid triggers, and you’ve opened up about it bit by bit. 

• * It encouraged them to open up about their pasts, too, and the whole ordeal brought you all closer.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to nostalgicstrawberry for helping me out by being a beta for this story. Never would have been able to do this if it wasn’t for them.


End file.
